A Space Cadet's Duty
by LoveAlwaysKaity
Summary: "I'm sorry but my duty as a space cadet will not be complete if I don't help you fulfill your five year old self's desire." Kyder in Disney World. Rated T for language.


A SPACE CADET'S DUTY  
KYDER

* * *

There were always times in which a boy should know when to not mess with a girl. When it came to Kitty Wilde that time was basically all the time unless of course you managed to get into her inner circle _alive_.

However right now was definitely not one of those times.

She was used to the cool nights of Lima, the breeze blowing against her skin sprouting a few goosebumps. She was not used to a humid air enveloping her like a tight bubble that made her perfectly straight hair frizz up and stick to her skin in which sweat was the adhesive.

_God_, she hated Florida and this stupid summer field trip too. And she was so not happy even if she was standing in 'the happiest place on Earth'. Honestly she thought that was a load of bullshit because Disney World was just full of cliché happy endings that made her want to barf. Reality was not filled with happy endings; it was actually filled with heartbreak and loneliness. Yeah, of course there had been a time where she was gung-ho for that kind of crap—who was she kidding it was totally her guilty pleasure—but she had grown up. There was no such thing as Neverland not even on that flimsy Peter Pan ride she had been forced on earlier.

Kitty Wilde was an independent woman and she didn't need a man.

She wanted air conditioning and she wanted it now.

"Did we really have to meet here of all places?" She grumbled to herself crossing her arms over her chest. She was wearing her Aerosmith shirt that she had bought the day before at Hollywood Studios and it was sticking to her skin. Originally it was loose fitting but from all the ass hauling she had done today she was basically on fire.

Honestly it was not fair that she had to be paired up with the biggest five-year old known to mankind. If there was one thing she hated more than Florida right now it was Ryder Lynn.

"Well yes, we're supposed to watch the show." Kitty rolled her eyes at the sound of the brunette boy's voice. She didn't even need to turn around and look at him to know he had a crooked grin on his face. It was not contagious in the slightest either because her lips had permanently been carved into a scowl all day.

Marley Rose was of course to blame. Originally Kitty had been her partner since McKinley's faculty wasn't all for boy/girl pairings. But the brunette girl was never Kitty's favorite cup of tea and she also _begged _to have one day spent in Disney World with Jake. Of course she had said yes because she figured Jake was paired up with his brother and Puck was somewhat tolerable.

It was probably just her damn luck that he was paired with Ryder fucking Lynn.

"Yeah well I'm sure there's someplace with air conditioning that has the same view." She shot back.

"Actually no this is a one of a kind view, I'll have you know. You'll be able to see Tinkerbell fly across the sky at the perfect angle, you'll see the fireworks without having to crane your neck too far, and we can't forget Cinderella's castle lighting up right in front of us." She turned back to look at him and noticed the smug smile on his face. It was like he had been planning this, his whole life.

"That's pathetic."

"C'mon!" He shouted a little too loudly inducing a few strangers to look at them. "You're in Disney World! The happiest place on Earth! Why can't you just enjoy yourself?"

"I would be enjoying myself if I was actually hanging out with someone interesting."

"Ah come on!" He shrugged. "I'm sure if you had been with someone else you wouldn't have ridden nearly as much rides as we did!" There was a certain humbleness in his voice that annoyed her to her core. So what they had ridden just about every ride? Half of them were filled with robotic figures and echoed annoying songs. Honestly it was nothing to be proud of.

"Oooh!" She retorted while rolling her eyes. "Let's shout it to the world we rode the most rides. Whoopty damn doo." Her foot unconsciously started to tap the ground and she started to wonder if this show was ever gonna fucking start. Besides she didn't even see anyone else from McKinley.

It made her wonder if this was just another thing that "they had to see".

"You seriously need to lighten up."

"You seriously need to leave me alone."

"I can't do that." He said kindly and her fingers dug into her biceps even more.

"And why is that?" She asked mockingly.

"Because you're my partner and we're not allowed to be separated." It was like he was reciting some boy scouts book of conduct.

"And what if I have to use the restroom?" Her brow perked up sadistically and she smirked widely.

"Would you like me to call you a smart ass?" He raised his brows and even went as far to lean down closer to her. She could feel the scratchy fabric of his Buzz Lightyear tank top brushing against her skin. He looked like the boy next door if she was being honest. His hair hung in his eyes which were giving off the most earnest of looks. It made a shiver crawl down her spine. "Obviously there are some exceptions."

Easily she took a step back and turned around her eyes trained on the castle. Cinderella, no matter how overrated, was her favorite princess growing up. There was still pictures of her dressed up as the iconic princess on the Wilde's refrigerator. Honestly the memories should fill her with warmth but instead it only makes her frown. A smile had been worn on her face back then and she had always dreamed of coming to Disney, but her family had turned sour when her parents started to fight. To be honest she couldn't remember a time in which her parents got along and it had only been a year since the divorce was finalized.

It was weird not having her father sipping his morning coffee while he read the paper every morning when she woke up. She was old enough to drive to school so that meant the house was always empty when she awoke. Her mother always left early for work. It was her dad who had taken her to school and packed her lunch. It was also her dad whom she had told about wanting to be kissed at midnight just underneath Cinderella's castle. Now that was merely just a dream. Her lips slipped out of the scowl and into a frown.

It didn't matter who she was with she would never enjoy being here.

"Something wrong?" Ryder asked and she turned her head away so he couldn't see her face. Her golden hair served as a messy canopy.

"It's nothing." She scolded leaning back onto the railing beside the bushes that had pink flowers amongst them.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." He said softly placing a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. Luckily she didn't have to say anything because she was saved by the booming voice that was the introduction of the show. She moved herself to sit up on the railing wanting to get a better view over the all the heads in the crowd.

Sometimes it was not all that fun being short.

"I can put you on my shoulders if you want?" Ryder leaned down just a little bit to whisper in her ear; because of her position on the rail they were almost the same height now.

She turned her eyes away from the castle that was illuminated and blinking into different bright colors after every few moments. She could hear the fireworks crackling in the sky above them, the lights casting the dancing shadows on Ryder's face. For a moment she just started into his kind brown eyes, getting lost in them. There was a small genuine smile twisting on his lips and her breath hitched from the way he was looking at her.

"So?" He raised a brow and she was snapped out of the spell. Leaning back and clearing her throat she shook her head.

"I'm fine." She finally choked out before turning her head up to watch the golden fireworks. Inwardly she scolded herself because she should have replied with some bitchy remark but he had rendered her free of all her defenses for a moment. The music that was narrating the scene instead of the voice they had heard before was loud in her ears. For a moment she just marveled at the scene. So maybe Ryder was right this really was the perfect view. She was so enthralled with it all that she didn't even feel Ryder watching her the whole time and not the show. Her lips slowly turned into a smile as she watched the rest of it unfold, which included Tinkerbell flying across the sky.

It was all very magical.

"So what was you five-year old self's wish for Disney?" He asked as they started to move towards Main-street to meet up with the rest of the group. They were going to meet by the restrooms at the entrance of the park; which was also the place Kitty had gotten to take a picture with Santa Claus when she was younger.

"What are you talking about?" She raised her brow and tried her best to summon that annoying tone she had been using with him all day long.

"You know very well what I'm talking about." He urged her. "Everyone always has that one silly thing they wanted to happen to them while they're at Disney. Mine was to take a picture with Buzz and Woody and to also climb the Swiss Family Robinson tree house. And I fulfilled both of them." Promptly he raised his hand that had a small blue plastic bag with the picture of the castle and the worlds Walt Disney World scrawled he bottom. Inside held a picture of him sandwiched between his two favorite characters, then two more with each of the characters by themselves. He had taken them throughout the course of this vacation—which he had told her about a million times in throughout the day—but had waited to buy them all together since they were all on his Disney photo pass.

"None of your business." She remarked and kept walking forward. Of course he grabbed her arm and stopped her. With ease he turned her around and placed his hand underneath her chin so she would look at him.

"I'm sorry but my duty as a space cadet will not be complete if I don't help you fulfill your five year old self's desire." His voice was completely serious and it made her arch her brow.

"We're holding up the group."

"I just saw Emma and Mr. Schue, they're buying souvenirs. We have a few moments to spare. Now fly with me to Neverland!" He joked a goofy smile on her face.

"How do you know I haven't fulfilled it already?" She countered her green eyes dazzling with a challenge.

"Because you would have been enjoying yourself if you had." Instantly the smirk on her face fell and she slacked her shoulders.

"Well it doesn't matter because you can't fulfill it anyways." She shrugged and tried to turn on her heels but he halted her actions. He took a step closer to her, their noses just inches apart.

"Come on Kitty. Just tell me."

"It's none of your damn business."

"Do you really want to look back on this trip knowing that you didn't get to everything you wanted to do?" His brow just barely rose as he looked at her. She watched as his eyes searched hers probably for some emotion that Kitty knew she had wiped clean.

"It's to kiss my boyfriend underneath Cinderella's castle at midnight." She told him with a roll of her eyes. "And you are not my boyfriend and it's nowhere near midnight."

Ryder didn't reply instead he just grabbed her hand and took off running through the park. She groaned as her feet fell into his pace even though they were aching. She just wanted to sit down on the bus seat and lay her head on the window. Maybe even close her eyes as she impatiently waited to get back to the hotel. She was sweaty, smelly, and just all around dirty.

"Ryder please stop." She called up to him, rolling her eyes.

"Just stop rolling your eyes at me for once and go with the flow!" He called back quickly before going back to mumbling apologies as he weaved through people. It only took a couple of seconds before they were walking through an archway with a gate raised at the top. It was illuminated in bright golden lights and the place was all too familiar to Kitty. She had only walked through a million times when she was younger; always dreaming of the day she would get to stroll through it with her very own Prince Charming.

"I'm not going to kiss you." Kitty admitted and she crossed her arms. Her chest was rising and falling in deep breaths as she stared the brunette boy down.

"Tell me something, do you really think that today was the only day that Marley got to spend time with Jake?" Ryder asked her and she furrowed her brows.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"I was with her for the past three days. So yes, today was the only day." Kitty said with a firm nod of her head.

"So you don't think that they snuck around and managed to ride a couple ride together say when you were watching the parades. Or in the long line for the bathroom? Let's not forget the fact that they both snuck out of their hotel rooms and walked around the venue." He told her point blank and he crossed his arms.

"Your point?"

"My point being Marley didn't beg you because she wanted to, she already knew how to see Jake. She begged you to switch because I asked her to."

Her pink plump lips parted as she tried to search for some smart ass remark to say but he had rendered her speechless. Instead she just continued to look up at him dumbfounded as he took a couple steps forward. His fingers gently touched the skin underneath her chin as he leaned his head down towards her.

"I think this was a pretty memorable first date." He smiled smugly. They were nose to nose now and Kitty felt her own heart skipping a beat in her chest.

"This was not a date." Kitty told him sternly but she didn't move away from him.

"Kitty we were the salt and pepper shakers in Enchanted Tales with Belle, we rode every ride together, and I bought you both lunch and dinner." He said in a matter of fact tone but there was also a hidden smugness to his words.

"You're not my boyfriend." She told him, oblivious that he had been closing the distance between them.

His lips latched onto hers just as she finished her sentence. Instantly her eyes closed and her body molded into his. Even though they were both on very different levels of the measuring tape, they seemed to fit together just fine. Her hands reached up and entangled themselves in his hair and his arms were clasped around her waist keeping her close. Her nose dragged against his as she angled her head a little bit as she granted his tongue access to hers. Easily they explored the caverns of each other's mouth as the moment passed. Their tongues were battling for dominance but the kiss was surprisingly soft. Kitty felt like she was burning underneath Ryder's touch as he reached up and cupped her cheek. Her heart hammered in her chest and she kissed him eagerly. She can't really think straight especially since her thoughts were still a little jammed from when he had told her that he was the reason they had spent the day together. To her own surprise she's not really that angry that Jake, Marley, and Ryder pulled one on her. But instead of thinking about any of that the blonde girl just focused on the softness of his lips and how he tasted like the Coca Cola that he had been drinking all day. It was easily one of the best kisses that she had in her life, if not the best.

They both pulled back simultaneously, gasping for breath. No words were shared between the two. Instead they just looked at each other and their swollen lips a steady fire burning in both of their eyes.

Ryder pulled out his phone a moment later and broke their gaze and fiddled around on his phone. Looking back up at her he smiled victoriously. "Look at that it's midnight." He showed her a picture of a clock that read 12:00, an image he had pulled from google.

A ferocious blush filled Kitty's cheek as she looked at him, a smile forming on her face betraying her usual façade as she laughed.

He took a couple steps towards her and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they walked towards the exit of the park. Her arm was loosely wrapped around his waist and she leaned her head against his side. He assured her that they wouldn't be late and they actually turned out to be the second ones there; right behind Mr. Schue and Emma.

They were sitting on the bus about a half hour later, her head against the window when he whispered in her ear. "So did I fulfill your wish?"

"Mhmm." She hummed looking up at him, a shy smile on her face. His lips were upturned in a smirk as he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Do you know what that means?" He asked and she perked her brow. "I'm your boyfriend."

"You're not my boyfriend." She told him and his face fell. "Not yet, anyways."

He had a childish victory grin on his face for the rest of the night and in the morning when they left.

* * *

**A/N**: I would love to hear what you think so please review!


End file.
